


can’t let me know i’m wanted, can’t let me in your head

by sultrygoblin



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Swearing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: “-pulls up to your tumblr drive through- Hi yeah can I get Harley with a female reader. Both badasses who love kicking ass and a side of being in some deep super love and they both dont know what to do about it. I APPRECIATE YOU” -anonpairing; harley quinn/green lady reader
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Original Female Character(s), Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harley Quinn/Original Female Character, Harley quinn/reader
Kudos: 36





	can’t let me know i’m wanted, can’t let me in your head

**Author's Note:**

> ah! i loved harley so much in this so i was so stoked to get this request. it’s short, sweet, and not super edited. i didn’t want to give myself time to second guess myself. girly is green, not poison ivy (unless you want i guess) but thought it was a fun throw back. it flips perspective like twice. from harley to girl to harley. i made a gif but you can picture miss thang however you want.

Everything was quiet, the world was warm, it was dark, nothing and no one around. At maybe it could have stayed that way. If she wasn't who she was. If she didn't partner up with perhaps the rudest and least liked of Gotham's not quite heroes but not quite antiheroes. Chaotic Neutral, or some shit like that. But neither of those things were the case. Peace and quiet never lasted long in her life anymore. And she'd deny it with every breath in her little green body, she wouldn't have it any other way. But! That's for the future isn't it?

Right now there's a fight and it ain't like I can fight these guys off and drive the car AND keep an eye on the kid, so she's gotta do something even if I gotta drag her into it. Gpne is the eye mask with built in blue tooth I'm going to be charged for later. Or at least forced to yoink her another pair 'cause-

“I just fucking got those!” she shouted, eyes on the flying piece of soft fabric like it was her one true love lost at sea or somethin', “What did you do?” shots ringing out quickly taking the focus off the device. For now, “What did the psycho bitch do?” she asked Cass tossing her eyes to me with the most sarcastic roll I'm surprised they didn't pop right out of her head.

“I didn't do anything!” obviously I had, she knows it, I know it, _you know it_ , but I hate it's her first thought. I don't like her thinkin' that way about me, just because I don't act like it much I am a lady and that's no one's first thought about _any_ lady. But she doesn't believe me, she shouldn't.

Her butt plops down right next to my face on shoulder of the seat, facing backwards towards our tail. I hate when she does that because I just gotta bite it, I don't. More so because she'd throttle me than having any sort of personal self control in the matter. Impulse control, that's another psychological term.

Then it all goes boom! Fire and brimstone, all that good ol' biblical stuff. Always sounded so fun, nuns don't like that kinda talk though. Not at all.

Then black.

***

The drive back was quiet, for the first time in a really long time. Harley out cold and Cass clearly reading the room, I'd take it. It took everything in me to keep my eyes on the road, my hands on the wheel. Counting down every minute till we were back at the fixed up warehouse and I could check on her, make sure she was okay. She might've been annoying as shit with a mouth that never _really_ stopped moving, and if it did it wasn't for long, but she was my all that shit, alright? You don't gun down 6 grown man in broad daylight while the Gotham PD is making their way towards if someone doesn't matter.

“Pick something for dinner,” I look at the kid, yanking my wallet from my pocket, “Don't do anything fucking stupid. In tact, is a phrase left up to the observer, got it?” as always Cass rolled her eyes at me, in the best impression of me I'd seen in a long time. But it would work, even if we both knew I'd never maim or mutilate her.

I'm always surprised by how light Harley is. She's tough, lean muscle like the gymnast she is. But weighs nothing, I've carried gallons of milk lighter than this woman but it doesn't make it any easier. Her heads bleeding and she still hasn't woken up. She's breathing, I can feel the rise and fall against me, but that doesn't mean shit if her brain pan got scrambled. I'm trying not think about how her room smells like her or she's got a framed picture of the 3 of us from the arcade on her nightstand. I get her into bed, shoes off, they release a mighty powerful smell that makes me laugh more than bothers me. Every beautiful woman's got a flaw and if that was her biggest one, I'd take out shares in Odoreater. But she'd have to wake up.

Sighing, I drag up a chair, there's nothing I can do except wait. She'll be fine. She's always fine. Acid can't kill her, Joker can't kill her, a thousand misogynists funded by an even bigger, _gayer_ misogynist couldn't kill her. A car crash and a close call with explosives wasn't going to take her out.

 _There's always a straw that breaks the camel's back_ , and normally daddy's voice in my head is comforting but not here, not now. I lean back, arms over my chest, watching her chest rise and fall over and over. _And over_. Somewhere along the way my eyes get heavy....

Nothing but dreamland, baby.

****

She snores, a lot. Loud. And it's like music to my ears, 'cause I'm alive, like always. But she's here, she stayed, because she cares. She worried. One day I'm gonna need her to say it, we're gonna have to talk about it. I'd like to try it out, we'd be cute, don't ya think? But she isn't ready for that and I know it's like to not be ready, and if I tried something on me then well, I'd have a hammer with my name on it.

I can slide down though, reach out and grab her hand. I can't go back to sleep, I might have a concussion and then I'd never wake up. And I can't leave her, not yet. Not before anything's ever started. I know she's got a little froggy heart deep down in there somewhere and one day, I'm gonna make it mine.


End file.
